Fairy Tail Academy 2
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: The next series.


**Chapter 1**

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Evergreen and Bickslow screamed out. Lucy was so surprised that she fell backwards on the floor from the shock. "Hey honey. Laxus called and said he's got a surprise for you!" "Really?! What is it?" she asked excitedly. "We don't know that. You have to see for yourself." Bickslow answered. She walked to school wondering crazily what the surprise could be. After school, Laxus brought Lucy to the park. He told her to close her eyes. When she opened them, there were glowing lamps of every color surrounding her and Laxus in a heart-shaped form. Laxus started the fireworks that said "I LOVE YOU!" and the fireworks of every constellation Lucy owns. When Lucy was distracted, Laxus quickly put his arms around her waist, pulled her forward, and suddenly her lips touched his. Lucy was blushing wildly but she liked it and so she put her arms around his neck. That was Laxus and Lucy's first kiss. It was a moment Lucy would cherish forever. The lights ended and Laxus walked her home. Lucy told her parents what happened at the park. Her parents were so happy for her. That night Lucy was thinking about that moment and fantasizing what would happen if they were married. She thought that she would be really happy with Laxus, but would being with Laxus forever actually happen?

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school, Totomaru approached Tyriana shyly and asked, "Um… Excuse me Tyr...Tyriana-chan?" "Yes?" "Um… Will you… will you be my friend!?" he shouted bravely. "I'd love too!" After a while, the two of them became best friends. It was Friday so Tyriana asked Totomaru if he'd like to sleep over her house for the weekend. She wanted this because she was close enough to him to know that he was gay and she wanted to know what it felt like to sleep with a gay person. After dinner Totomaru showed off his designer skills and made Temari and Tyriana as beautiful as can be with his make-up and hairdresser skills. After they cleaned up, they went to bed. Every bed in the house could fit at least five super fat people going across. Totomaru slept on one side and Tyriana on the other. Suddenly, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro came in saying that they had nightmares. Temari hugged Totomaru's waist very tightly for her nightmare was the worst. Kankuro hugged Tyriana normally around the waist for his nightmare wasn't as scary. Gaara hugged Tyriana's big bear and slept between the two sleeping pairs for his nightmare wasn't horrifying but it reminded him of when his father tried to kill both Tyriana and him for being vessels for the tailed beasts. That night all five of the children slept dreamily without any nightmares at all. Since she was so comfortable inside of Kankuro's arms, she decided to oversleep with them. She wasn't up bright and early cooking so Freed overslept too. They all woke up and Tyriana, her first time, and felt as if she was lifeless. She promised from that moment on that she would never oversleep again no matter what.

**Chapter 3**

The weekend shortly passed by and that sleepover was super fun, well for Tyriana anyway. The next day at school at recess, Totomaru literally dragged Tyriana out to the shades of a tree so that no one could hear what they were going to talk about. "There are 2 things I have to tell you and they're very important. First of all, I'm gay." "I already knew that." "Since when?" "Well after we became friends, I started to notice strange things about you. You did things that only a girl would do and what a man wouldn't do, so I figured you were gay." "If that is the case then, well never mind about that. Here is the last thing I have to say. I am… in love… with… Ga… Gaara." "Are you serious?!" "The first time I saw him at the sporting contest, I fell in love with his beautiful, serious looks. Isn't he wonderful?" "I know. That's what I like about him too, but I don't think he's gay. Besides, I think he already started a relationship with someone else in the village hidden in the sand, so I guess this relationship can be only one-sided love. Though you could become friends with him to get closer, but this is the only help I can give you." "Thank you so much!" he screamed. He hugged her so tight she was almost out of breath. Totomaru skipped along to the classroom smiling as brightly as the sun. Tyriana was glad she could help, but she wondered if she'll get to love someone of her own.

**Chapter 4**

Makarov, Gildarts, Mirajane, Lyon, and Angel were having a very secretive meeting. "What should we do master?" Mirajane asked. "I think we should just tell the children to be ready for what's going to happen." Lyon suggested. "I agree with Lyon master. This is dangerous to the students, but I know we could win against them. We have Tyriana, Gaara, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. They're the most powerful students in the school!" Angel added on. "And, we the Raiijinshuu. I called them when the children were sleeping. They said that they would come in and help if the most powerful students were having a hard time. There are also us teachers." Gildarts informed. "BE QUIET! We can't let the students know yet, but we'll let them know the day before disaster happens. Remember, none of us or the Raiijinshuu will speak of this to the students until the day before they come." Makarov warned. "Yes master!" they all replied. The Raiijinshuu were informed of this secretive meeting and kept their word. They wouldn't tell them until that very day.

**Chapter 5**

That day came and Master Makarov held a meeting in the auditorium for all of the students to hear. "Thank you for coming today. This is very important. Grimore Heart Academy has started war. Their master is Master Hades, the 2nd master of Fairy Tail Academy. We knew this day would come, so be prepared for what is to come. I have to warn you though, they have many powerful wizards. They all use dark magic so beware. Don't let their words get to your emotions for then your feelings will turn into the darkness. You should never ever fall to darkness. This is all I have to say before tomorrow." All of the students were preparing their magic and their weapons for what is to come. The Raiijinshuu were also prepared. Freed was setting runes around the school, Evergreen was preparing her eyes in order to turn the people into stone, and Bickslow was setting dolls for him to use and control for battle. Tomorrow came and Grimore Heart Academy students were minutes away from Fairy Tail Academy. The lower class students were dealing with the many Shades, ghosts who will wipeout your life. The middle class students were dealing with the other Grimore Heart students. Erza and Temari were dealing with Meredy. Gray and Loke were dealing with Rustyrose. Jellal and Gajeel were dealing with Kain Hikaru. Natsu and Totomaru were dealing with Zancrow. Lucy, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren were dealing with Ultear. Kankuro, Wendy, and Cana were dealing with Azuma. The Raiijinshuu were dealing with Zoldeo. Gildarts, Mirajane, Lyon, and Angel were dealing with the deputy commander, Bluenote Stinger. Finally, Gaara, Tyriana, and Laxus were dealing with the legendary, most powerful, Master Hades. Whatever they did, Hades was never touched. Tyriana, Laxus, and Gaara were out of breath. Not even with Gildarts here, they could not defeat him. In order to find his weakness, Tyriana sent Happy, Clara, and Panther Lily to go find it and destroy it. The Exceeds finally found the Devil's Heart. They destroyed the case it was in and all of the fluids flooded the floor. Hades was weakened and they finished him off. Through the tough battle, all three of them collapsed on the floor from exhaustion by the time everyone was there to help. The war was finally over and the Council dissolved Grimore Heart Academy. The students were forced to go to Fairy Tail Academy and they finally learned what magic was for. They promised to use their magic only for good and not evil. "HEY! ALL YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! S-Class and SS-Class trails are in 3 weeks so be prepared." Gildarts informed them. "Can we take a relaxing vacation? Please?" the class asked him wearily. Master Makarov agreed to let the whole academy go to Paradise Islands.

**Chapter 6**

"Hey pass the ball over here! I'm open!" "No pass it to me! She's gonna give it to the other team! Give it to me!" The kids were excitedly playing soccer on the sea shore on this hot summer day. Since Laxus, Gaara, and Tyriana were the most damaged at the battle, they were told to rest in their rooms. Instead, they all gathered in Gaara's room at watched the other kids playing freely on the beach. "I want to play soccer. See, I'm perfectly fine!" Tyriana whined. Then, she had to crouch down to suppress the pain of her leg. "Perfectly fine my ass. Your leg still hurts." Laxus told her. "Hey Tyriana! Wanna walk on water for now?" Gaara asked. "Woah, woah, woah. Wait. You can walk on water?" Laxus asked surprised. "Come. I'll show you." All three of them checked outside to see if there were any teachers guarding them. They ran down the hallway and bumped into mid-air and fell on the floor. Crap! "I will not let my daughter, son, or even the master's grandson to go anywhere beyond this area while having an injury. "B-bu-but da-dad-daddy." Gaara tried to stumble out while crying tears. Freed knew he couldn't let them go, but he could not stand any of his children crying, so he let them go play. He wiped off Gaara's tears and hugged him tight saying, "don't cry again. Okay?" and Gaara replied back, " 'kay." They showed Laxus how to walk on water. Temari and Kankuro saw so they joined in. the five of them raced on the water. Of course, in the end, Tyriana won. The three weeks ended and the three of them became the strongest team in Fairy Tail Academy. S-Class and SS-Class trail was a day away. Who'll make it?

**Chapter 7**

All of the teachers were explaining to their students how the trail worked. Everyone had to be in a team of three. Natsu, Totomaru, and Zancrow were Team 1. Gaara, Laxus, and Tyriana were Team 2. Kankuro, Temari, and Erza were Team 3. Lucy, Cana, and Rustyrose were Team 4. Gajeel, Levy, and Azuma were Team 5. Gray, Ultear, and Meldy were Team 6 and so on and so forth. Each team battled with an S or SS-Class wizard. They are Bluenote, Gildarts, Mirajane, Lyon, Angel, Kain, Jellal, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. (Just to inform you, Jellal ranked up to "teacher" now.) Each battle took every ounce of power the students had except for Team 2. Team 2 was only using 1/8 of their power altogether to defeat Angel. Angel's spirits couldn't withstand the power of Tyriana's spirits and her summoning jutsus. Angel's spirit Scorpio, tried to push his sand with Gaara's sand but Gaara could control any type of sand so he had the advantage. Laxus shocked Angel with his "Roar of the Lightning Dragon" technique. They passed her easily. Erza and Temari added a blowing punch to Mirajane while Kankuro distracted her with his puppets. They also passed. Team 1 was going on rampage on Gildarts so hard that he couldn't focus on the students. They passed too. The teams from 1- 28 passed and became either S-Class or SS-Class wizards. Any student who didn't pass was taught extra lessons by the ones who did pass. Gildarts was whispering something in Tyriana's ear. She nodded and walked away.

**Chapter 8**

Gildarts went to Freed's house and stated the situation. "Okay then Tyriana! Let's… Get… Cookin'!" The two of them started on Cana's birthday cake and finished it by the time school ended. Gildarts told everyone about it. Afterschool, Cana approached the classroom and opened the door. "Daddy? Are you here?" Cana asked. Then all of a sudden, "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted to their hearts' content. "Happy Birthday Cana! I made you cake!" Gildarts shouted excitedly. "Wow dad. You did this all for me?" she went to hug her dad and said, "I love you dad. You're the best dad who ever lived." "OF COURSE I AM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ow." Gaara smacked him in the head. "You're not the best dad you know" Gaara said angrily. "Sorry. I was just exaggerating." "I know a game we could play!" shouted one of the students. By then all of them were thinking the same thing. "TACKLE GILDARTS!" they all screamed. Gildarts was running for his life being chased by a whole classroom of students. That was the best birthday of Cana's life.

**Chapter 9**

The next day Lucy was found missing. "Lucy! Lucy!" they all called out. They were all searching but she was nowhere in sight or smell or sound. The whole school spreaded out to every direction in Fiore. Each group that was not S-class or above was accompanied by one teacher. The others were in groups of five. They searched everywhere and she was still nowhere in sight. Until, the kidnappers sent a note to all of the masters in each academy saying that if all of the S and SS-Class wizards in all of Fiore were killed, they would release the hostages. They also told the address of where they were because they weren't afraid of being killed because they thought that they were the most powerful. Although, Lucy and the others defeated them after the note was sent. All of the academies sent their strongest to go retrieve them. But one obstacle stood in their way. Even if the kidnappers were stupid, they knew this would happen so they hired Phantom Lord to kill them all, but they were no match for Tyriana, Gaara, and Laxus. The day after, a new student came. Her name was Constillia.

**Chapter 10**

That night, Laxus and Makarov were arguing all night but Laxus finally gave in to him. The next day at the auditorium, Laxus himself announced that he and Constillia were getting engaged and later on they will get married. They were all in shock, especially Lucy. She ran from the auditorium crying and only leaving tracks of her tears of sadness. "I can't believe Laxus would do this to Lucy after all that time they've been together." Loke said angrily. Laxus ran after Lucy but the boys stopped him. "We don't want Lucy-chan to be heartbroken anymore. Bickslow himself ordered us to do this. Evergreen said that you can't go near her for the rest of your life. Why don't you go with your _beloved fiancée_ Laxus?" Loke said. "Laxus honey. Your grandfather said for us to meet him." Constillia informed him. That night Laxus was telling himself over and over again on how he regretted hurting Lucy's feelings and marrying Constillia instead. Constillia on the other hand wanted to be Lucy's friend but her and Laxus have seemed to hurt her feelings. She too was an orphan. The day Lucy was brought into the orphanage, that was the day Lucy was adopted. Constillia was adopted later on. She was older than Lucy that time so she remembered everything about Lucy. Lucy never remembered anything about being adopted. She thought that Evergreen gave birth to her. She always thought that because her parents never told her the truth. Lucy ran all the way home trying to speak with her parents about what happened while she was crying. Lucy didn't go to school that day or the day after or the day after that. From that day forward, Lucy never went to school ever again. The four siblings were guarding and teaching Lucy what they learned at school. She only ate lunch. No breakfast, no supper, no snacks. She didn't eat anything except for lunch. Everyone felt bad for her. Gildarts missed her being in class always smiling while he taught lessons. Every once in a while she slept over Freed's house. She never went anywhere else and that was it. Constillia wanted things to be right so she chose a very important decision. She would break off the marriage.


End file.
